Deux Ailes En Plus
by Plume Disparue
Summary: Sam et Dean partent sur une chasse pour une histoire de fantôme, mais la vie en a decidé autrement et la Mort frappe encore les Winchester. Comment vont-ils gérer la situation ? Sam Dean Castiel et Crowley Destiel
1. Chapitre : 1

_Hello !_

Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle Fanfiction sur un fond de Destiel. C'est une histoire en 8 chapitres, donc c'est l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusqu'ici et j'en suis plutôt fière ! :)

Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, je la posterais aussi sur _Wattpad_ , pour ceux que ça intéresse. Je les mettrais en ligne vers 23h/12h le dimanche soir.

Voilà, alors comme d'habitude :

-les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si ce n'est l'histoire.

-pas de lemon

 _Enjoy._

 _OOoOoOoOo_

« - Passe-moi une bière. »

« - Dean, c'est au moins la quatrième. Tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup ? »

« - Oh c'est bon Sam, fais pas ton rabat-joie. Je m'ennuie c'est tout. On a pas chassé depuis deux semaines, j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de noyer mon désespoir dans de la bière bon marché. Alors si tu ne veux pas m'en passer une, j'irai la chercher moi-même. »

Sam soupira face au comportement puéril de son frère. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien chassé depuis un bon bout de temps, c'était calme, peut-être un peu trop. Mais Dean n'était pas obligé de se comporter de la sorte.

« - On pourrait appeler Cas, peut-être qu'il aura quelque chose pour nous. » proposa Sam.

« - Ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vu celui-là, il doit sûrement être très occupé. » répondit sèchement Dean coupant court à la discussion.

Sam préféra ne pas relever le sujet au risque de mettre son frère de mauvaise humeur. Il décida de consulter pour la centième fois les serveurs des autorités pour espérer y dénicher un crime dans leurs cordes. Quelque chose correspondait enfin.

« - Dean regarde. Des adolescents ont disparu cette nuit. Ils s'étaient réunis dans une vieille maison pour fêter un anniversaire. Tu penses que ça vaut le coup d'y aller ? C'est dans le Colorado, à Denver. » expliqua Sam.

« - De toute facon, est ce qu'on a quelque chose de plus important à faire ? Non ? Alors c'est parti. » conclua Dean en déposant bruyamment sa bière déjà vide sur la table avant de se lever.

Les frères partirent faire leur sac. Comme il s'agissait probablement d'un fantôme, ils firent le stock de sel. Sam prépara quelques cartouches en plus et lança son sac sur son épaule avant de rejoindre Dean qui était déjà dans la voiture.

Le trajet se fit dans cette même ambiance qui précédait une chasse. Dean chantait faux sur de la musique trop forte, et Sam tentait péniblement d'en savoir plus sur leur affaire.

Après six interminables heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Il faut dire que le chemin avait été long pour le cadet des Winchester. Il fallait vraiment que son frère prenne des cours de chant, ou qu'il cesse tout bonnement de massacrer des chansons que Sam trouvait déjà moyennes.

« - Bon, tu veux commencer par quoi ? La maison ou les familles ? » demanda Dean.

« - Les familles comme d'habitude Dean. »

« - Je voulais de l'action moi. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison blanche qui ne payait pas de mine à première vue. Vêtus de leur costume, ils se dirigèrent vers le perron. Sam toqua, et la porte s'ouvrît sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

« - Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial _Page_ et voici mon collègue l'agent spécial _Collins._ Nous voudrions vous posez quelques questions à propos de la disparition de votre fils. » demanda Sam.

« - Euh..oui, oui..bien sûr, entrez. » bafouilla l'homme.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé du salon et Dean commença l'interrogatoire, dans son sérieux habituel.

« - Alors expliquez-moi comment votre fils a pu disparaître. »

« - Et bien, il était parti à une fête avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ethan et Jack. Il ne m'en avait pas dit plus que ça. Je l'ai déposé chez ses copains et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je.. je m'en veux. Je ne cesse de me répéter que si j'avais été plus présent, peut-être que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« - Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Nous allons tout faire pour essayer de retrouver votre fils et ses amis, je vous le promet. » dit Sam, tentant de réconforter l'homme.

Une fois sorti, Dean s'arrêta quelques instants.

« - Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose Sam. Pourquoi tu leur fais toujours croire que l'on va retrouver leurs enfants, alors que ce n'est jamais le cas ? »

« - Je veux juste leur donner de l'espoir. Je me vois mal leur dire _"Bonjour, nous sommes deux faux agents du FBI, on vient juste là pour essayer de trouver des informations pour buter un putain de fantôme. Par contre pour votre fils,_ _on peut rien faire. Avec un peu de chance, il est peut-être déjà mort dans une cave les tripes ouvertes." »_

« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois l'espoir fait plus de mal que la vérité. » répondit Dean essayant de calmer son frère.

« - Bon. On va chercher une chambre, je suis mort. »

« - À vos ordres mon capitaine. » lança Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère électrique.

Après avoir réglé la location et obtenu la clé, ils se jetèrent sur leur lit. Les ressorts émirent un bruissement sourd.

« - Je crois que j'ai cassé un truc. »

« - C'est à cause des burgers ça. »

« - Excuse nous monsieur je ne mange que de la verdure. »

« - Tu devrais t'y mettre. Bon allez, je dors. Bonne nuit _Jerk. »_

« Bonne nuit _Bitch._ »

oOo

« - Allez on se lève Samantha on a du fantôme à chasser ! » hurla Dean dans toute la pièce.

« - Tu veux pas te taire ? Il est à peine huit heures du matin. » répondit Sam, la tête ensommeillée.

« - L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt mon Sammy. »

Alors après ce réveil en fanfare, ils quittèrent leur chambre en direction de la vieille maison.

Le décor tout entier était digne d'un film d'horreur. Le jardin était en friche, la peinture était écorchée depuis des siècles, le trou dans le toit montrait que la bâtisse n'avait pas survécu aux intempéries.

« - Bon d'après ce qu'on sait, une homme a été assassiné par sa femme il y a cinquante ans. Et malheureusement pour nous, il a été incinéré. »

« - Fait chier ! » jura Dean.

« - Sur la photo il portait une montre gousset, il est sûrement relié à ça »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, le doigt sur la gâchette. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, c'était devenu un mécanisme automatique. Ils progressaient lentement car le parquet était dans un état si laborieux qu'un seul pas de travers pourrait les faire chuter au sous-sol.

« - Mais à quel moment tu te dis " _Tiens si on allait faire une fête dans une maison ultra flippante et pourrie ? Ça a l'air vraiment génial ! On va sûrement mourir ou attraper le tétanos mais c'est super !"_ »

« - Attends, il fait froid d'un coup. Dean prépare toi. »

« - Je suis _toujours_ prêt. »

Alors que Sam passa devant son frère, le fantôme surgit par derrière et arracha le cœur de Dean avec sa main.

 ** _...à suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre : 2

Voici le chapitre 2. J'ai changé d'avis, désormais, je posterai tout les trois jours, donc à Dimanche !

oOo

Le souffle de Sam se coupa, il se retourna brusquement vers son frère.

« - Dean ? Dean ! Non Dean tu peux pas me faire ça ! Non tu peux pas t'as pas le droit ! Je t'en supplie répond moi ! » hurla Sam sur le corps inanimé de son frère.

Tout c'était passé si vite. Il était passé juste devant son aîné pour ouvrir la marche et quelques secondes après, il tombait brusquement dans les escaliers. Il s'en voulait parce que si il était resté derrière, ce serait lui qui serait allongé par terre et pas son frère.

Un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Sam s'assit lourdement contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, tant pis pour le fantôme qui se baladait encore dans les lieux, il n'avait qu'à venir le chercher, mais bizarrement personne ne vint.

« - Pourquoi ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste ?! On a sacrifié nos putain de vies pour qu'au final ça se termine toujours de la même façon ? J'en ai marre bordel ouais j'en ai marre. Marre que toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent dans une marre de sang. » les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues du chasseur.

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire. Appeler qui ? Pour dire quoi ? Donner son âme ? Aucun démon ne voudrait faire un pacte avec lui. Appeler Rowena ? Pourquoi sauverait-elle Dean, elle le déteste. Il n'avait plus aucune solution, il fallait accepter l'inacceptable, son frère était mort pour de bon.

Un bruissement d'ailes familier se fit entendre au milieu des jurons de Sam. Castiel se dressait droit devant le corps sans vie de Dean. Il resta comme ça un bon moment, silencieux, à observer avec tristesse le corps inanimé de son ami. Alors que Sam fixait l'ange, il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Il les téléporta tous les trois dans le bunker qui était un endroit plus sûr pour eux.

Voir Dean allongé sur la table de bunker était péniblement, même insupportable pour Sam qui refusait d'accepter la dure réalité de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son frère dans un tel état, _mort._

« - Il faut qu'on trouve une solution Cas. »

« - Je t'écoute. »

Même si l'idée était stupide, et qu'elle allait sûrement se terminer sur une réponse négative de la part des démons, il proposa :

« - Je vais vendre mon âme. Je vais sauver Dean. »

« - Sam. Regarde où ça a mené ton frère la dernière fois qu'il a joué avec ça. Lorsqu'il l'apprendra, il te tuera. »

« - La mort vaut peut-être mieux que la vie sans mon frère Cas, il est tout pour moi, je ne peux pas imaginer un futur où il n'est pas dedans. »

« - Je sais. » se contenta de répondre le séraphin, car lui aussi il ne pouvait imaginer un monde où son humain n'en faisait pas parti. Celui qu'il avait sauvé des flammes de l'Enfer, celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Le Winchester se dirigea vers l'imposante bibliothèque qui couvrait les murs du bunker et se plongea dans des livres de toutes sortes, certains parlant de résurrection.m et d'autres de sorts en tout genre.

Sam savait qu'il ne trouverait rien, il avait déjà lu ces livres. Il faisait ça pour éviter de perdre pied. Il cherchait, il cherchait quoi au juste ? Plus rien n'avait de sens, tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses sentiments. Il sentait les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, mais qu'il refusait de laisser couler.

Alors que cela faisait bientôt cinq heures qu'il était plongé dans ses livres, et que sa vue commençait sévèrement à baisser, Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Sam tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais m'occuper de Dean. »

« - Non ! Non ! On va trouver une solution, on va trouver une solution je te dis ! » répétant les mêmes mots sans s'en rendre compte.

Castiel qui c'était bien rendu compte dans quel état était son ami, posa sa main sur sa tête et effaça la brume qui remplissait son esprit.

« - Merci Cas, je.. je suis désolé. Tu mérites pas que je passe mes nerfs sur toi. »

« - Chacun gère ses émotions à sa façon. C'est humain. Mais il faut voir la réalité en face, je ne dis pas que c'est facile, c'est dur pour moi aussi mais, il va falloir incinérer ton frère. Cela va faire six heures qu'il est.. _mort_.. et euh.. son corps.. »

« - Je sais Cas, c'est juste que.. aide moi, on va faire tous ça. »

Ils se levèrent tous deux pour préparer le bûcher. Sam n'aurait jamais imaginer devoir faire ça un jour. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir dehors, une voix les arrêta.

« - _Hello boys._ »

 ** _...à suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3

« - Crowley. C'est pas vraiment le moment tu vois. »

« - _Moose_ , ne soit pas si agressif, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

« - Un cadeau ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la situation mais je m'en moque éperdument. »

« - Non je suis très sérieux. Je suis prêt à vous faire faveur. Vous devriez en profiter, il m'arrive rarement d'être aussi aimable envers des chasseurs. » expliqua le roi de l'Enfer avec un clin d'œil.

« - Sam ne veut pas de tes présents empoisonnés, Crowley. Tu peux repartir dans ton royaume, on n'a pas besoins de toi ici. » répondit sévèrement l'ange.

« - Castiel, Castiel. C'est vrai que ça doit être difficile pour toi d'avoir perdu ton amant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas considérer mon offre. Vous en avez terriblement besoin en ce moment. »

Castiel rougit face à l'allusion du démon, mais Sam ne paraissait pas avoir entendu. Comment ce démon pouvait-il voir à travers l'ange ? Lui qui cachait si bien ses sentiments et ses ressentis. Lui qui avait passé des années aux côtés des chasseurs et avait appris à ne pas dévoiler ses émotions.

« - Si je te disais que je serais capable de te ramener Dean à la vie, sans marché, sans troque d'âme ou autre chose dans le genre, juste, _Dean_. »

Sam releva brusquement la tête, manquant de se taper contre le bord de la table. Quand à Castiel, son visage s'illumina. Il pourrait lui ramener son humain ?

« - Qu'est ce que ça va nous couter ? Dean, il aurait forcément quelque chose qui n'ira pas, ça va être quoi un démon ? Un fantôme ? Un loup-garou ? » demanda Sam.

« - Un ange. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, subjugués.

« - Tu mens. Seul _Dieu_ est capable de créer des anges. » corrigea Castiel.

« - Castiel ! Cesse d'être si terre à terre ! Si je te dis que j'ai volé sa recette secrète, qu'est ce que tu réponds ? Merci pour cette offre, Crowley tu es vraiment le meilleur ! » rétorqua le démon.

Castiel et Sam se questionnèrent du regard. Est ce qu'il fallait tenter ? Sauver Dean au prix de quoi ? Et si son existence était pénible ? Parce qu'avec Crowley, il avait toujours une close écrite en tout petit en bas de la page qu'on oubliait souvent de lire et qui nous pourrissait la vie. Alors même si la perte de Dean était invivable, fallait-il courir le risque d'aggraver la situation ?

« - Bon. Je vais prendre l'initiative d'accepter. Mais sache que si ça tourne mal, je te promet que je t'étripe de mes propres mains. Je te trouverais Crowley. » prévint le Winchester.

Castiel soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il crevait d'envie de dire oui au démon, même si cela devait impliquer des conséquences. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer sans Dean, c'était inconcevable.

« - Je n'en doute pas une seconde _Moose_. Bon il va nous falloir quelques ingrédient, j'espère que vous avez ça en stock. Alors pour ressusciter notre cher ami Dean, on aura besoin : de sang de mouton, des fruits sacrés, un os de saint, un cheveux de la personne en question et l'élément le plus important, _une plume d'ange._ »

Une fois qu'ils avaient récupéré tous les ingrédients, tous les regards convergèrent vers Castiel. Il devait prendre une de ses plumes pour l'offrir à Dean. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Les plumes d'un ange étaient sacrées, _personnelles._ Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour les beaux yeux de Dean Winchester ? Lui qui avait plongé tête baissée en Enfer pour le sauver.

Une fois la plume ajoutée à la mixture, Crowley se mit à parler en Énochien, et une épaisse fumée blanche apparue au dessus du récipient. Puis plus rien. Comme ça. Tout avait disparu. Sam se tourna vers le démon pour lui demander si ça avait marché mais il avait lui aussi disparu, volatilisé.

« - _Putain_ ! Je savais qu'il y aurait un piège ! _Bordel_ ! Castiel je suis tellement navré à cause de moi.. »

« - Sam. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une plume, ne soit pas désolé pour si peu. » le rassura l'ange. Même si en réalité, c'était tout. Ses ailes qui avaient déjà tant souffert à cause des événements, avaient été abîmées inutilement. Mais c'était les risques, et ils les connaissaient.

 _« - J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »_

 _ **...à suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 4 :

« - Dean ? » demanda Sam, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

« - Ouais Sam, c'est moi. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

« - Putain t'es vivant ! »

Il se jetta dans les bras de son grand frère, il le serra de toutes ses forces, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« - Wow, _easy tiger_. Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives ? On croirait que tu m'as pas vu depuis un siècle. »

« - Dean, t'étais mort, je.. je croyais que.. que je ne te révérais plus jamais.. je.. »

« - Sam, rien n'a changé. » interrompu Castiel, visiblement inquiet.

« - Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas un ange ? »

Le séraphin hocha de la tête pour lui confirmer. Dean était toujours le même, Castiel ne voyait pas d'aura autour de lui.

« - Quoi ? Un ange ? Bien sûr que je suis pas un ange. » plaisanta Dean.

« - C'est tant mieux non ? Je vais te chercher une bière Dean, bouge pas ! »

Sam se précipita dans la cuisine, les yeux humides. Son frère lui était revenu, il n'était peut-être pas un ange, mais peu importe, il _avait_ Dean. Il lui tendit la bouteille et son aîné en vida le contenu en quelques secondes.

« - C'est dégueulasse ton truc, ça a pas de goût. »

L'ange et le Winchester se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, qu'est ce qu'il arrivait à Dean ? Lui qui raffolait de cette bière. D'un côté, si sa résurrection pouvait l'empêcher de boire comme un trou, cela arrangeait Sam.

« - Vous avez pas quelque chose de.. »

Dean fut coupé dans sa phrase. Il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Les traits crispés, il essayait de contenir la douleur. Jamais de toute sa vie la douleur ne lui avait coupé le souffle à ce point.

Ses deux amis se regardaient, impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider Dean.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?! »

« - Je.. je crois qu'il se transforme. »

Dean s'accrochait aux bords de la table jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Il n'allait pas survivre plus longtemps comme ça, il fallait que ça cesse.

Il eu un moment de répit où les douleurs s'atténuèrent quelques instants. Dean tentait de reprendre péniblement son souffle.

« - Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

« - Tu.. te transformes en ange. »

« - Qu'est ce que t'as fais Sam.. » accusa froidement Dean.

« - Je suis désolé. » commença le cadet les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'en voulait parce que encore une fois, c'était de sa faute. Il aurait peut-être dû laisser son frère trouver le repos éternel plutôt que de ne penser qu'à lui en tentant de la ramener. Il aurait vécu dans son paradis personnel. Sam imaginait très bien. Il y aurait probablement toute sa famille comme Jo, Ash, Bobby, leurs parents, lui, Castiel, Jody et pleins d'autres encore. Il y ferait toujours beau, et la bière coulerait à flots. Mais la réalité était plus cruelle, il n'était _rien_ sans son frère, son protecteur. Il avait déjà connu l'horreur et lui, en rajoutait encore une couche en le transformant en monstre ambulant.

Dean fut achevé lorsque deux ailes blanches comme la neige déchirèrent sa peau et son t-shirt. Ses muscles craquèrent, ses os se changèrent. C'était puissant et impressionnant. Et dans un jaillissement de sang et de plumes, les deux membres sortirent de leur enveloppe charnelle.

C'était beau et triste à voir. Elles étaient couvertes de sang, et le cruel contraste entre le rouge et le blanc donnait un résultat presque éblouissant.

Dean avait perdu connaissance, il était retombé sur la table. Ses deux nouvelles ailes pendaient sur le côté, inanimées.

« - Dean ? » tenta son frère d'une petite voix.

Quand à Castiel, il se contentait d'observer la scène du coin de la pièce. Voir son protégé dans de tels circonstances était plus dur qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Lorsque son _Père_ avait créé les anges, cela avait été beau, du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris. Jamais il n'avait été question d'une terrible épreuve couvert de sang et de douleur.

Son frère ne réagissait pas, mais il était vivant, c'était le plus important. Enfin, du moins...

« - Cas, qu'est ce que j'ai fais, qu'est ce que j'ai fais.. » pleura Sam.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il s'en sortira, c'est Dean, ne l'oublie pas. Va dormir, je veille sur lui. »

Le Winchester le remercia en silence et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y a deux jours de ça, il était dans cette même bibliothèque en train de faire la morale à son frère sur sa consommation de bière excessive. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'à peine quarante-huit heures plus tard, il serait allongé sur une table, presque mort, avec des ailes dans le dos.

Castiel alla chercher un tissu avec un peu d'eau et entreprît de nettoyer les plumes de son ami. Il le posa délicatement sur le haut de l'aile souillée et le fit glisser le long. Il recommença cette opération un bon nombre de fois. Il imaginait la scène différemment, où les rôles étaient inversés. Dean nettoyant ses ailes, et l'intimité qui s'installerait entre eux. Car c'était la partie la plus intime de l'anatomie d'un ange. C'était la seule chose que les êtres célestes n'ayant pas de vaisseau pouvaient voir. C'était leur fond intérieur.

« - Merci Cas. »

« - Dean, comment te sens-tu ? » dit le séraphin un peu précipitamment.

« - Bien, enfin je crois. »

Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'ange.

« - On est pareil maintenant. »

« - Il me semble oui. »

« - Je vois ta vraie forme. C'est.. _incroyable._ »

« - Heureux que ma véritable apparence te plaise Dean. » répondit Castiel, visiblement touché par la sincérité des paroles de Dean.

Le Winchester lui souriait, mais au fond de lui même, Castiel savait que quelque chose avait changé, qu'il n'était plus vraiment le Dean qu'il connaissait. Le Dean qu'il aimait. Il avait perdu la flammes qui dansait habituellement dans ses yeux.

 ** _...à suivre..._**


	5. Chapitre 5 :

La vie était devenue terrible ces derniers temps. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il avait subit sa transformation.

Et deux semaines qu'il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, refusant toute visite de quiconque. Seul avec lui-même.

Ses ailes avaient fini par disparaître comme celles de Castiel. Cela avait été éprouvant pour Dean. Les premiers jours, elles refusaient de se replier et bougeaient indépendamment de sa volonté. Il se cognait sans cesse dans les meubles de sa chambre, et essayer de les dompter lui procurait de violentes douleurs. Il avait finit par abandonner et les avait laisser décider par elles-mêmes.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'être un ange était aussi pénible ? Dean avait rejeté l'aide de Castiel, qui avait acquiescé sans rechigner. Il voulait pourtant aider son ami, lui qui était un ange, il connaissait tous les mauvais côtés de sa nouvelle apparence. Mais le Winchester avait purement refuser, envoyant balader Castiel, et par la même occasion, son frère.

Une fois que les plumes avaient fini de s'entasser dans le coin de sa chambre, et que ses ailes avaient disparu, il passait ses journées à regarder des films d'horreur. Étant devenu un être céleste, il n'avait plus besoin de se nourrir, ni même de dormir, ce qu'il lui laissait le temps de faire de nombreux marathons ciné graphique. À vrai dire, il avait même cesser d'ingurgiter toute nourriture tant la sensation était désagréable. Il donnerait absolument tout pour qu'une fois dans sa vie, il puisse regoûter au goût de la bière et sentir le gras des hamburgers. Désormais, dès qu'il avalait quelque chose, il ne percevait que le goût amer des molécules. Toutes les saveurs des aliments avaient disparu. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter.

Mais ce qui était probablement le plus pénible dans tous ça, c'était de ne plus rien éprouver. Il était vide de sentiment, insensible. Lui qui n'était déjà pas doué auparavant pour exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait, il était désormais privé de toutes émotions.

Il se rappelait de tout. Il savait qu'il aimait la bière et les hamburgers, qu'il aimait sa voiture et les tartes. Mais ce n'avait plus de sens. Lorsqu'il conduisait, il n'éprouvait plus cette joie et cette fierté qui coulait dans ses veines auparavant. La seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était sa grâce qui envahissait son corps tout entier.

Comme il se rappelait qu'il avait aimé sa mère, son père, Bobby, Lisa, son frère et Castiel.

Il se rappelait être intimement lié à eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'était vraiment _l'amour_. Il était vide d'émotion. Et c'était probablement ce qui était le plus dur dans toute sa transformation.

Il aimerait pouvoir prendre son frère dans ses bras et sentir son cœur se réchauffer, mais tout était désormais froid en lui. Et Castiel, il savait qu'il appréciait l'ange, mais.. il ne trouvait rien à dire.

Alors c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de s'isoler, pour éviter d'être confronté à des inconnus avec qui il avait des souvenirs.

Mais ce matin, Cas avait décidé de se manifester.

« - Dean ? Je sais que tu ne veux voir personne mais.. je peux t'aider. Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, je.. j'ai connu la même chose. »

Le Winchester ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester couché sur le ventre à écouter son "ami" parler dans le vide.

En réalité, Cas pourrait très bien se téléporter dans la chambre de Dean, mais l'ange savait très bien que cela ne ferait qu'énerver encore un peu plus son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme encore plus sur lui.

« - Très bien. Comme je n'ai rien à faire je vais attendre ici que tu ouvres cette porte. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il éprouvait enfin quelque chose. Le fait de voir que Castiel ne baissait pas les bras et qu'il continuait de se battre pour lui avait réveillé quelque chose.

Il se leva, hésita quelques instants et finit par déverrouiller la porte. Castiel fut surpris et ne put cacher sa stupéfaction.

« - Dean.. je.. ça fais du bien de te revoir. »

Le concerné s'écarta de la porte et reparti s'assoir sur son lit. Castiel entra timidement par peur d'être rejeté.

« - Cas, t'as pas idée à quel point c'est dur. À quel point mon existence est minable maintenant. Plus rien n'a de sens ni de goût, plus rien ne m'effraye ou me fait bander. »

Le séraphin regarda son ami d'une triste mine. Il avait connu tout ça. Lorsqu'il était devenu humain, il avait pu goûter aux jouissances des plaisirs de l'humanité. Mais lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa grâce, tous ses petits plaisirs lui avait fortement manqué. Mais avec du temps, il avait sur réprouver des sentiments. Les aliments avaient certes toujours le goût de molécules, mais sa passion pour Dean était toujours là, intacte, brûlante. Ce qui était pénible pour lui, c'était de voir Dean, le bon vivant, privé de tout ce qu'il aimait auparavant.

Dean allait devoir suivre le même chemin que lui, apprendre à redécouvrir le monde sous toutes ses facettes, redécouvrir des sentiments comme la colère, la peur, _l'amour._

Cela n'allait pas être simple, au contraire, mais Castiel savait que si Dean était bien entouré, il y parviendrait.

 ** _... à suivre..._**


	6. Chapitre 6 :

« - Je pense que pour commencer, il faudrait que tu sortes de ta chambre. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé dans cette pièce que tu vas éprouver quelque chose. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Dean acquiesça et suivit Castiel à contre cœur. Cette thérapie ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Mais l'ange avait raison : il fallait qu'il revive normalement. Il devait se batte pour retrouver sa vie d'avant et qu'il cesse de se lamenter sur son triste sort.

« - On peut commencer par des choses simples, comme passer du temps avec ton frère. C'est quand même le principal intéressé. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la bibliothèque. Dean éprouvait une certaine appréhension à l'idée de recroiser l'homme qu'il appelait mon _frère_ mais qui n'avait aucune signification à ses yeux si ce n'est les liens du sang qu'ils partageaient.

Lorsque Sam releva la tête et croisa le regard de son grand frère, il se figea. L'un et l'autre se jugeaient du regard, à savoir lequel des deux allait prononcer un mot en premier.

« - Salut frangin. » lança alors Dean.

« - Dean.. ça fait tellement longtemps. » dit Sam dans un souffle.

« - Je sais je suis désolé. C'est juste compliqué. »

« - Je m'en veux tellement. Tous _ça_ c'est ma faute. »

« - Dis pas de connerie. Je peux me téléporter au frigo d'un claquement de doigt maintenant. C'est vachement plus pratique pour les bières. »

Sam esquissa un sourire, il y avait encore de l'espoir, son frère n'avait pas complètement disparu. Du moins, son humour matcho était toujours là. Le fait de revoir son frère l'avait rendu un peu plus heureux. Il avait passé deux semaines sans apercevoir son visage n'y même échangé un mot avec lui, alors qu'auparavant, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

« - Dis moi. Dis moi ce qu'y a changé. Ce qu'y c'est passé. Je veux savoir. »

« - Et bien, j'ai des ailes, que j'ai eu du mal à contrôler. Qu'elles sont très sensibles au contact. Que je peux voir la vraie forme de Cas. Que je n'ai plus besoin de dormir et que la bouffe a un goût de molécules. Ah, j'oubliais, et je n'éprouve plus aucune émotion.»

« - Pour le moment Dean. » corrigea Castiel.

Sam se décomposa. En sauvant Dean, il l'avait changé, détruit. Cet homme qui était en face de lui n'avait plus rien en commun avec son frère. Tous ce qu'il aimait avait disparu. La bière, la mal-bouffe, sa voiture.. ce qu'il le caractérisait c'était envolé. Mais ce qu'il le détruisait encore plus, c'était de savoir que son frère n'éprouvait plus aucun amour pour lui. C'était personnel, mais dévastateur.

« - Je.. j'ai trouvé une affaire, ça te dis de venir avec nous ? » tenta Sam.

« - Pourquoi pas. Je suis un peu raide, il faut que je me dégourdisse un peu les jambes. On chasse quoi ? »

« - Un nid de vampires. Ils ont déjà fais plusieurs victimes. J'ai l'emplacement précis. On y va, on décapite, on repart. » expliqua Sam.

« - Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

oOo

Lorsqu'ils étaient sur leur chasse, Sam crut avoir retrouvé son frère. Il était là, décapitant des têtes avec une facilité surprenante. Un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, le long du trajet, Sam savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec eux. Il n'avait pas mit de musique ni même parler à _Baby_.

Alors que Dean était parti en éclaireur, Castiel c'était approché de Sam.

« - Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Il redeviendra comme avant, laisse lui juste un peu de temps. D'ici quelques mois, nous devrions revoir _notre_ Dean. »

« - C'est simple pour toi Castiel. C'est toi qu'il a suivit quand tu lui as demandé de sortir. J'ai passé des jours entier à tenter de l'en faire sortir, en vain. Toi tu débarques, et il te suit directement. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien, mais je vois clairement qu'il y a quelque entre vous que je n'ai pas. »

« - _Que tu n'as pas encore._ Sam, le jour viendra où toi aussi, tu retrouveras ton frère. »

« Mais Cas, ce que tu comprends pas, c'est qu'en le sauvant, je lui ai tout pris, j'ai pris tout ce qu'était Dean. Je lui ai pris ses goûts, ses sentiments. »

Castiel ne sût quoi répondre à cela, le Winchester avait raison.

 ** _...à suivre..._**


	7. Chapitre 7 :

Les semaines, puis les mois c'étaient succédés depuis la transformation de Dean. De nombreuses choses c'étaient passés. Certains plus plaisante que d'autres. Dean avait appris, Dean avait grandit.

Jour après jour, il avait réapprit à vivre normalement. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. De nombreuses fois il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et en restant silencieux pendant plusieurs jours. Puis il revenait en s'excusant.

Cette période avait été exténuante pour Sam. Il avait perdu espoir un bon nombre de fois, il avait pleuré aussi, et frappé des objets de temps à autre. Souvent lorsque Dean n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qu'il se mettait en danger et qu'il criait sur son frère. Il l'aurait bien égorgé parfois. Puis il se rappelait le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru et changeait d'avis.

Il se souvenait de cette fois où Dean c'était mis à pleurer. Lors d'une chasse, ils avaient écrasés un petit chat gris qui traversait la route. D'habitude, il aurait juste prononcé quelques insultes avant de repartir. Mais il avait été tellement inconsolable que Castiel avait du usé de sa grâce pour ressusciter le petit animal, sans quoi son ami serait probablement encore en train de pleurer la mort du mammifère.

Ou de la fois où Dean avait redécouvert la jalousie. Nous traînions dans un bar pour récolter des informations pour une chasse aux loups-garous. Des hommes étaient entrés dans la brasserie et s'étaient assis à côté d'eux. Ils se vantaient de leur exploits. Au fil de la conversation, les Winchester avaient compris que les hommes étaient des chasseurs. Peu de personnes tuent des fantômes et des vampires quotidiennement. L'un d'eux, un grand barbu, racontait à ses amis qu'il venait d'acheter une nouvelle voiture. C'était une Ford Mustang avec 300 chevaux sous le capot et 4 cylindres en ligne de 2,3 L. La conversation avait été incompréhensible pour Sam mais visiblement Dean l'avait très bien comprise. Il était tellement jaloux de la voiture du chasseur, qu'il avait passé tout le reste de la soirée à bouder dans son coin.

Certaines situations avaient été amusante pour Sam et Castiel. Mais d'autres ont été beaucoup plus pénible. Particulièrement lorsque Dean a redécouvert la colère. Elle était déjà très présente dans son autre vie, mais cette fois, cela avait été différent. Il avait presque retourné tous le bunker. Des objets avait volé à travers la pièce. Nous étions incapable de l'apaiser.

Mais malgré ces quelques côtés négatifs, nous avions retrouvé notre Dean, qui était plus au moins le même qu'avant. Mais il y en avait un de nous deux qui appréciait la situation plus que l'autre. Castiel était devenu beaucoup plus proche de Dean. Comme si certaines barrières avaient pu être franchies depuis sa transformation. Comme si certains interdis c'était dissipé.

oOo

« - Bon, je pense que l'on peut dire que nous avons retrouvé notre bon vieu Dean. Alors pour fêter ça, je vous propose d'aller boire un verre au bar. » lança Sam, émergeant soudain la tête hors de ses livres.

« - Pourquoi pas, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Dean, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Castiel.

« - Ça me dit ouais ! Je suis partant pour une soirée beuverie. »

Car même si ses pouvoirs angéliques empêchait Dean de savourer le goût exquis de l'alcool, ses effets étaient toujours les mêmes. Il l'avait expérimenté une paire de fois.

Le trio se dirigea donc vers une petit bar qu'ils connaissaient bien et dont l'ambiance était agréable. Après ces durs mois, ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de réconfort.

Les trois hommes discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils se racontaient de vieux souvenirs, et quelques anecdotes amusantes sur Sam traînaient par ci et par là. Castiel racontait des histoires sur le paradis et Dean l'observait du coin de l'œil.

Sam avait remarqué leur petit jeu, ils se cherchaient depuis quelques temps. A travers des regards ou des contacts plus intenses que d'habitude. Il aimait voir les deux s'amuser car pour une fois, ils étaient heureux, _pour de vrai._

Alors que les verres d'alcool s'enchaînaient entre les deux anges, Sam qui tenait beaucoup moins bien l'alcool s'en alla prendre une chambre dans le motel adjacent au bar. Les deux angelots étaient passés au shot de vodka. La soirée promettait.

 ** _...à suivre..._**


	8. Chapitre 8 : FIN

Dean se réveilla lentement. Une douce lumière éclairait la chambre du motel. Une délicate odeur de café remontait jusqu'à ses narines. Il avait bien dormi, comme rarement il avait eu la chance de profiter. La place à côté de lui était vide, mais les draps encore chauds prouvaient que sa conquête n'était pas partie depuis longtemps.

« - _Hello Dean._ »

Cas surgit de la salle de bain en boker, un éblouissant sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les souvenirs revinrent à Dean. Il était parti avec Cas et Sam boire un verre pour fêter son retour à la _normale._ Ils avaient tous les deux abusés des shots, et l'alcool avait fait effet sur eux, malgré leurs pouvoirs angélique. Il se souvenait aussi de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Castiel. Les baisers perdu sur le pas de la porte. Les mains baladeuses jusqu'au lit. Leur deux corps qui avaient été entourés de cette aura mordorée.

Ils avaient été beaux, ça avait été deux anges qui s'étaient aimés comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Ils avaient flottés dans le péché et la luxure, mais ce moment avait bien valu toutes les damnations possibles.

« - Salut Cas. » répondit Dean, ayant subitement retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

L'ange avança jusqu'au lit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Dean sourit face à ce geste rempli de tendresse.

Castiel lui tendit une tasse de café, car malgré le fait qu'il n'en sentait plus le goût, il avait toujours l'habitude de boire quelque chose le matin au réveil.

Il but une gorgée et sentit la chaleur du café couler le long de sa gorge. Son côté amer picota sa langue.

« - Il est amer comme j'aime, t'es parfait Cas. »

Les deux se regardèrent des les yeux.

« - Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?! »

« - Dean, je ne vois plus ton aura, je crois qu'elle a disparu. »

Le Winchester se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'à miroir de la salle de bain. Il se regarda dedans, physiquement rien n'avait changé, mais il ne sentait plus ses ailes.

« - Cas, je suis plus un ange bordel ! »

« - C'est une super nouvelle. »

Castiel était réellement content pour Dean car il savait à quel point le Winchester détestait sa nouvelle apparence. Il n'était pas fait pour porter des ailes dans son dos, il était fait pour goûter aux plaisirs de l'humanité. Car malgré le fait que Dean se soit plutôt bien adapté à sa nouvelle apparence, il sentait qu'au plus profond du chasseur, sa part d'humanité lui manquait terriblement.

« - Il faut que je le dise à Sam, on part, saute dans la voiture. »

Cas suivit son humain sans dire un mot. Il était heureux de retrouver l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. De retrouver la bonne humeur de Dean.

Une fois arrivé devant le bunker, il sauta presque de sa voiture encore en marche. Castiel peinait à le suivre.

Le Winchester entra dans le bunker en un vacarme assourdissant.

« - Sam ! Sam ! »

« - Dean ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ? Où est Castiel ? »

« - Tous va très bien, comme ça n'a rarement été. Je suis plus un ange ! Je suis plus un putain d'emplumé ! Je suis.. _guéri_! »

« - C'est pas vrai ? Sérieusement ? Dean je sais pas quoi dire. C'est génial ! »

Ils se prirent dans les bras et des millions d'émotions circulèrent entre eux deux. Tous les sentiments qui avaient disparu depuis la transformation de Dean firent surface. Malgré le fait qu'il ait redécouvert certains sentiments, ses émotions n'étaient plus aussi intenses qu'elles ne l'étaient lorsqu'il était encore humain. Des larmes de joie perlèrent sur leurs joues.

Castiel les observait du haut du balcon. Une joie chaleureuse emplissait son cœur. Il descendit les marches pour rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsque Dean remarqua l'arrivée de Cas, il le prit dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gercées. L'ange passa sa main dans la chevelure châtaine de son amant.

Sam sentit une vague de satisfaction envahir son cœur. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient dit tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient cachés ces dernières années. Tout les _je t'aime_ qui n'avaient pas été prononcés sortaient à travers ce baiser.

« - Félicitations les gars, je suis content pour vous, vraiment. » dit Sam, un rire amusé.

Dean et Castiel regardèrent Sam, un sourire indélébile sur leurs lèvres.

Pour se remettre de leurs émotions, ils s'assirent autour d'une bière. Personne n'osait parler, par peur de rompre ce silence serein.

« - _Hello Boys. »_

Leurs regards convergèrent ensemble vers Crowley qui venait d'apparaître dans la bibliothèque.

« - Toi, toi ! Je te jure que je vais te faire la peau ! » Sam se leva de sa chaise, le couteau à démon dans la main en direction du Roi de l'Enfer.

« - Tout doux _Moose_. Je viens là en paix. Je suis juste venu voir si mon plan avait marché. »

« - Quoi ? Quel plan ? » demanda Dean, intrigué.

« - Nous avions fait un pari en Enfer. Si j'arrivais à vous mettre ensemble toi et Castiel, mes sujets m'écouteraient au doigt et à l'œil. Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. » raconta Crowley, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« - Tu as de la chance Crowley, si tu n'avais pas fais une bonne chose, je t'aurais étripé. T'aurais pu éviter la partie où mes chairs ont explosé pour laisser place à des ailes. Ah, et aussi la partie où je n'avais plus aucune émotion, c'était pas cool.»

« - Je suis touché Dean. Merci. Sammy, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras le droit toi aussi à un petit quelque chose, Gabriel n'attend que ça. » ajouta le démon avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Les joues du Winchester virèrent aux rouges, et son frère se mit à rire d'une façon si chaleureuse, qu'il aurait pu réchauffer les cœurs les plus froids.


End file.
